Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which one pixel of a liquid crystal panel is formed of four sub-pixels made of two rows and two columns (a red sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and two green sub-pixels) and in which the two green sub-pixels are arranged diagonally opposite each other.